


A Deal

by OmegaWolfy



Series: KakaDomi Works. [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Teacher Kakashi, Teacher/Student, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi doesn't exactly care what most students do in his room. It's their choice if they want to pass or not, but he does have a bit of a soft spot for one particular student. If she can't graduate, he'll have to wait another whole year for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Hatake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Hatake/gifts).



Rushing past her locker, a petite brunette gave a few muttered profanities under her breath. She envied those taller than her, which was just about everyone in her graduating class.

“If I’m late again, I know I’ll get detention…” She muttered. Not having her textbook was another thing, but she didn’t have time to get to her locker. Sure, she just passed it, but there was no time. Plus she could always grab a copy of the text from the back of the room.

Just as she was getting through the threshold of the door, the bell rang, and she blinked trying to get farther into the room.

“Dominique, you’re late.” She visibly flinched before sighing. No avoiding it now. She blinked looking towards her teacher’s desk and he continued looking at the computer monitors.

There was no such thing as an explanation which would leave the girls lips. Truth be told, it was the only reason her Algebra teacher didn’t mark down most of her tardies. She had to be over four, for this week alone, too.

“I also want you to stay after class.” The tone was rivaling boredom as Dominique sighed deeply.

“Yes, Mr. Hatake…” She took her seat quickly and let out a breath. Some of the less mature of the class were giving ‘ohhhh’s before being silenced as their teacher stood.

“Today we will be going over the binomial theorem.” Kakashi made his way to the front of the class before picking up a stick of chalk. Quickly writing out the equation, Kakashi mused as the Greek symbols merged with exponents and parentheses.

Explaining once, Kakashi turned to the class with a bit of a smirk. “Any questions?”  Though he didn’t wait for hands to even go up. Turning again, Kakashi wrote onto the board the lesson page numbers. “Please refer to your text if you are confused.” Once seated back at his desk, Kakashi awaited the long process for the bell to ring.

Once upon a time Kakashi would have opened up one of his novels, but the school board made sure they weren’t in his room after a few freshmen made off with volumes one through four. Kakashi of course got them back, but apparently the parents were not too happy with the fact their kids had gotten their grubby little hands on porn.

So instead, Kakashi went with some of his other skills as he looked over the room. The seniors would be out in a few weeks considering they were able to get out of school earlier than the rest of the student body by about two weeks. So either way the year was still wrapping up, but this class was behind a bit in curriculum, and it was the last chance they had before this semester was finished.

Evaluating what everyone else was doing, Kakashi made quick were to pick out about four students using a cellphone, three were reading, another five were passing notes, and a grand total of three people were actually working. Everyone else, was doing something along the lines of either blankly looking at the board, doodling, or just zoning out all together.

Although the lack of participation was low, Kakashi couldn’t have given a damn about those not working. It was their choice, in his eyes, weather they passed or not. His grading scale was based around participation, completeness, and if the student was trying to understand or not. So, someone could still easily pass even if they bombed the tests. It was all up to the student. So as he took in the room, Kakashi waited a few moments before he got up again. In his hands a small basket as he went around the room. Collecting cell phones, but not saying when the students could get them back. It was this time of year where he kept them until the last day.

As he swept the class, getting four more phones for the collection of about eight, Kakashi returned to his seat without a word. One would think they would learn not to have their phones out anymore. No matter, Kakashi paused looking over the board again, he was one of the few teachers who preferred the chalk to dry erase. The problem was up as warm up, but honestly the all school reward had been canceled for this hour, so he honestly didn’t have any plans. Sure he could give them free time but then there wouldn’t be the usual mumbling about why the hell math had to be taught. Oh well.

Once the seconds had finally ticked down, considering it was last period not to mention Friday, the students practically flew out the door. All but one, so Kakashi sat at his desk a few minutes before addressing Dominique. She seemed nervous, and Kakashi felt it was time to say something.

“I’ve noticed your attendance is always spot on, Miss. Maggio.” Kakashi mused and straightened out some pencils on his desk, for no reason at all. Still, he didn’t allow her to answer just yet, and continued.

“Except of course, you seem to be late for only my class.” There were no tardies for any of the others, she never showed up with a late pass, nor did the girl ever have any excuse for why she was late. More so, all of these reasons had brought him to find interest in her.

“Now, will you please explain why this is?” Leaning forward onto his desk, his elbows on the surface while he folded his hands under his chin. A bit of mock satisfaction even rose up as Dominique squirmed slightly in her seat before sighing out. There was no way to avoid it, and it should be a pretty common problem in schools.

“All my other classes are relatively close to my locker, Mr. Hatake.” She was looking down at her desk, and Kakashi sighed out a bit, leaning back in his chair. The silver haired man laced his fingers behind his head and gazed at her a moment.

“Do... Do I have detention for my tardiness?” With this, Kakashi hummed, as though thinking for a moment when he decided his verdict.

“No.” There was an audible sigh into the air. “But,” And there was the hitch in her breath. “I have one condition.” This he could see from halfway across the room, there was some sort of hesitation and confusion.

“And… That would be?” Dominique asked as she blinked and looked up to her teacher, Kakashi smiled behind his mask before gesturing her to come over by him.

Once she was standing before him from the opposite side of the desk, Kakashi tilted his head a bit looking up at Dominique. Just sort of admiring her, seeing how long it would take to crack and ask him again. Close to three minutes passed before she tried asking again, only to be cut off by Kakashi.

“Come up with some excuses. I’d would like to know what kind mind you have in imagination. Use something, really, anything to come up with a better explanation than, your locker being too far away.” He knew the lockers were on the other side of the school, but he wanted something that was at least somewhat spiced up. It could help with character as well-maybe.

“I-is that all?” She looked surprised and Kakashi stood up slowly, humor in his eyes as he leaned over his desk a ways. However, to his own surprise Dominique did not lean away. He blinking, looking into her brown eyes with interest before smiling. Though one couldn’t really tell.

“Do you want there to be more to it?” He knew she was shy, and it might take a few times being late before she would be able to say her little story for the whole class to hear, but he wanted to see how they would play out. How far he could push before she caved, or ultimately pushed back.

“...I am not sure…” She admitted after some hesitation before blinking and looking into Kakashi’s heterochromatic eyes. They stayed like so for a few moments, before Kakashi blinked, seeming to tear them both out of their own daze. In a moment he reached up slowly, pulling down his mask. The reaction he gained from Dominique was better than he had hoped, but he didn’t want to think on the moment too long, before he leaned closer to her shorter form from the opposite side of the desk. Slowly tilting the shorter girl’s chin up and pressing his lips to her own a soft kiss.

In all the moment was so short, ending with Kakashi drawing back, also happy Dominique didn’t pull away and reject him. Pulling his mask back up over his chin, he smiled a bit, though this time is was a bit obvious. The paper like fabric shifted as he did so.

“That is all, Miss. Maggio.” Kakashi said so smoothly as he sat back down to go over grading the test from the day before. Evidently Dominique was a bit stunned, as she was still standing over the desk for a moment before she backed away slowly. Retrieving her belongings from the desk before swiftly moving to the door.

“S-... See you tomorrow, Kakashi-Sensei.” She departed before he could reply. This may turn into a bit of a habit for Kakashi though, if she weren’t careful anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dominique Maggio! <3 She is one of my best friend's Original Characters! Check her out! http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Hatake  
> I also don't own Naruto yadda yadda disclaimer crap-


End file.
